


Fallout

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Implied Fallout, Implied Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades’ faith breaks apart, and so does his team’s.</p><p>Blades, Protectobots / PG-13 / implied genocide, implied fallout, dark, angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> **Continuity:** G1  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
>  **Note:** For the prompt: Fallout - by eerian_sadow

Blades shuddered when he sensed the sadness and shock over the bond from First Aid. The emotions were also noticeable within the other Protectobots, but the most intense reaction came from the medic.

At least inside.

Right then, First Aid only stood there, and stared.

The surroundings were a wasteland of burnt organic life and destroyed concrete buildings. Every window was either broken, or melted from the heat of the explosion.

The nuclear explosion .

Something inside Blades shattered. His hands clenched to fists. He was built for war, for _the_ war, to protect the organic species that inhabited this planet.

During all these years, he’d often thought it was useless, because they died so easily, and were so aggressive. His team had always helped to change his mind again.

But now, seeing this, knowing humankind was actively destroying itself with those kind of disturbing weapon, a realisation hit Blades.

This time he lost faith in humans, his team wouldn’t be on the human’s side. No one would convince him it was worth protecting them.

When the bomb had dropped, it had destroyed more than the city.


End file.
